Spring and Autumn: Our Seasonal Love
by ShihouinHanari
Summary: Tamashiro Hanari is the second child of the Soul King. Her life started to change when she was sent to the Soul Society to live as a Shihouin and when she became friends with the stoic Kuchiki Byakuya. Will their relationship bloom into romance? Bya X OC
1. Prologue Part 1

Spring and Autumn: Our Seasonal Love

A bleach fanfiction (Kuchiki Byakuya X OC)

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! Tite Kubo does.

Actually, this is an edited version of my first fanfic called Alternate the Pendulum. I deleted it because of some spam reviews which gave me bad comments and yeah... They're so rude! _ I hope you enjoy my fanfic! :)

* * *

><p><strong>-PROLOGUE-<strong>

115 years ago

HANARI'S POV

It was a snowy day when I first arrived in Soul Society. I was a small child, back then. I found myself in the middle of a crowded town, with so many people buzzing around. It was somewhere in Rukongai. It was a rare sight for someone like me... Me, who has been nurtured in a seperate dimension. I am Tamashiro Hanari, the second child of the Soul King, a princess of the Soul Society. Only a few chosen people are aware of my existence.

I was sent here in Soul Society, along with my three personal guards, to live as a normal person. At first, I thought that they're abandoning me. But instead, they told me that they're letting me free and that I should live my life to the fullest. They said that they already inquired the Shihouin family, one of the Four Noble Houses, about my arrival. In short, I'm going to live my life as a Shihouin.

So, I'm currently walking around in Rukongai. LOST. I got separated from my guards, and they're nowhere to be found. While walking randomly, lots of people were looking at me. Saying things like... 'The color of her hair... it's like blood!' or 'What's with her clothes? Is she a noble or something?'

I hastened my walk and tried to ignore the people's stares. When suddenly, I heard rushed footsteps heading my way and then *BOOM*. I bumped at a man and fell on the floor.

"Ouch.. That hurts." I moaned as I massage my back._ Just who is this insolent fool who dared to bump me?_ I thought as I looked angrily at the man who hit me. He immediately offered a hand.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay, little miss?" The man stated as he helped me stand up. He looks kind. I instantly noticed one particular thing about him, his pure white hair.

"Yeah." I simply stated, still looking at his hair._ WOW! His hair, it's just like snow! Unlike mine, who's color is bloodshot red. I'm quite jealous..._

I also noticed that he's looking at me, particularly at my expensive garments. He kneeled down so we're currently facing each other. "I'm Ukitake Juushiro. What's you're name, little miss?" he smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Shiro-dono. I'm Hanari." I said, giving him a 'Shiro' nickname for the color of his hair, which made him pretty shocked. "I'm currently lost here in Rukongai. Would you mind showing me the way to the Shihouin Mansion?" I asked abruptly. Desperate to outrun these people's odd stares.

For a moment there, I saw him got shocked. And then he smiled. "I see. You're one of the Shihouins, right? No wonder you're wearing excuisite kimono like that. A noble like you shouldn't be wandering alone around here, Hanari-chan." he smiled kindly and warmly which made me feel cozy.

* * *

><p>After walking for minutes and entering a city called Seireitei, we finally reached the Shihouin Mansion. The estate is surrounded with walls and gates where guards are stationed. Guards are particularly wearing ninja-like uniforms, all colored in black.<p>

A guard approached us and bowed, particularly at Shiro-dono and not me. _This bastard... what an insolent act! Doesn't he know who I am?_

"Ukitake-sama, would you like to ask audience to Yoruichi-sama?" the guard respectfully asked. After a while, he noticed me at last. He examined me from head to toe. "May I know who this young lady is?"

Ukitake looked at me confused. "Aren't you one of the Shihouins?"

I simply ignored his question and took the pendant resting on my neck. It is a circular glass pendant where you can see swirling violet-colored reiatsu in it. I showed it to the guard and his eyes immediately widened. He immediately bowed. "I'm terribly sorry of my unawareness, Hanari-sama. Please let me accompany you on your way to meet Yoruichi-sama."

I simply nodded and gave the guard a smile. "By all means." I said respectfully. Then I turned to look at Shiro-dono. "Is the answer already clear?" I smiled at him.

"Errrr... Not really." he scratched his head showing his confusion, but still, returned back the smile.

* * *

><p>While walking along the grounds, I looked at the white haired man walking with me. "Come to think of it, why were you running a while ago in Rukongai, Shiro-dono?"<p>

He giggled half-heartedly. "I'm running away from my friend, Kyouraku. He's trying to make me go into a... brothel." he blushed as he said the last word doubtfully._ I wonder what 'brothel' means._ I thought.

While walking, I saw a pavillion on the middle of the lake. There I saw one woman, which I immediately recognized as Yoruichi-sama. But, I also caught sight of another figure, particularly a boy. I don't recognize him at all.

* * *

><p>BYAKUYA'S POV<p>

"Why do I have to get stuck on another boring tea ceremony with you, demon cat?" I grumbled feriously to the woman sitting in front of me._ I really hate her!_ I thought. She looked at me and grinned.

"Because your grandfather can't come, and you're to act as his replacement." Yoruichi stated. "And didn't I told you? I'm going to introduce you to my niece. She's very pretty. You might even fall for her." she winked and laughed sheepishly.

"I don't have time for these kind of things, Shihouin Yoruichi!" I grumbled. "I still have to train in order to become a powerful leader. I don't have time playing games with you!"

"Oh come on, Byakuya-bo! The day will come when you'll need to marry someone! And my niece is perfect to be that someone." she laughed and pat my head. I was going to slap her hand away from my head when she suddenly removed it, causing me to hit my own head. _OUCH! _

I stood up angrily and walked out towards the archway. When suddenly, a girl, with beautiful violet eyes, appeared in front of me. I was so stunned. We almost bumped into each other. Her face was only an inch away from mine. My face is getting hotter and hotter each second.

"Umm. Excuse me?" the girl said. Her face still an inch away from mine.

"Y-yes?" I asked quite nervously. It's the first time for me to have a girl face me this close... too close!

"You're blocking the way." she simply uttered and smiled. I looked around and just noticed it.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry." I said as I moved and cleared the way. She ran immediately inside and bowed at the demon cat.

"It's nice meeting you again, Auntie!" the girl exclaimed as she removed her hood covered with snow, revealing her long red curly hair. She's wearing a white kimono with a red snow pattern and a violet slash.

"Hanari! It's been a long time since I last saw you! Back then, you're still a very little girl!" Yoruichi smiled and walked to her. They hugged each other. _S-She's her niece? She's... pretty. _I thought. After that, Yoruichi suddenly looked at me, smiling slyly.

"OH! I forgot!" she said as she pushed me towards the girl, facing us each other, but not as close as before "Hanari, meet Kuchiki Byakuya. The heir of the Kuchiki family. He's of the same age as you. I hope you could become good friends." I blushed a little when she looked at me and smiled.

"I'm Shihouin Hanari. Nice to meet you, Byakuya-kun." She said as she extended her hand to me, offering a handshake. I took her hand and shook it lightly. "N-Nice to meet you to, Shihouin Hanari-san." I said, as I immediately let go of her hand when I started blushing again.

"You could call me Hanari." she assured me. "After all, I like it when people call me by first name." She smiled at me.

"Okay... H-Hanari-san." I stammered when I pronounced her name. The demon cat suddenly snorted and grinned at me when she noticed me getting all fidgety. After that, she approached Hanari and patted her shoulders.

"Shall we go then, Hanari-chan? We still have lots to talk about, right?" she winked at her.

"Yes, Auntie." she replied with a smile.

"Then, you could go now, Byakuya-bo. You still have a practice to attend to right?" Yoruichi asked him while smiling sheepishly.

"O-Of course!" I said. "Then, I should get going." I cleared my throat and immediately ran away.

"See you again, Byakuya-kun!'' she shouted and waved her hand.

After that, I went straight home and practiced. But weirdly, that girl's face keeps on popping out of my mind.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it. Hahaha. More chapters to come! :D<p>

Author's convo with Byakuya:

Byakuya: I didn't like it at all!

Me: Get real, boy! You blushed there like hell!

Byakuya: I-I'm just tired and sick, t-that's just it!

Me: You got sick just because of attending a tea party? You're that weak, Byakuya-chan?

Byakuya: . . . . . . . . .


	2. Prologue Part 2

Spring and Autumn: Our Seasonal Love

A Bleach fanfiction (Kuchiki Byakuya X OC)

Disclaimer: Do I own Bleach? No, because I'm not Tite Kubo!

* * *

><p>I'm really really sorry for the long PROLOGUE guys... I promise. Chapters will be up the next following days. I hope you like it! If you like it, I'll guarantee you that Ukitake will come and visit you to give you a candy! :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-PROLOGUE: PART 2-<strong>

(55 years before the current storyline)

HANARI'S POV

Many years had passed by when I first met Byakuya. Before, we were just young kids, having fun training while quarreling with each other. I was just like Yoruichi-sama who always liked to tease the hot-headed Byakuya. Time was so abundant, making us feel alive every second of our lives. But as time flies, all of us changed. Yoruichi-sama left us, leaving the Shihouin clan in a mess. But, after I immediately graduated from the Shinigami Academy, I ascended as the new Head of the Shihouin Clan.

After 6 years of my ascension, Byakuya became the new Head of the Kuchiki Clan and got married to Hisana, my bestfriend. Their relationship lasted, even though there were plenty of objections about Hisana's origins. But sometimes, fate is just harsh.

After 5 years of marrying Byakuya, Hisana's body is near at her limit. She got a weak and fragile body, causing her to be frequently sick.

I went to her room and sat beside her bed while holding her hand.

"Hanari-sama, please forgive me for my imprudence but... could you promise me two things before I die?" Hisana asked me, her voice becoming more weaker than before.

"What are you saying, Hisana? You're not going to die... I-I will save you... Me and Byakuya will save you..."

"It's alright, Hanari-sama. My time had already come. There's no point of resisting any further." she said. Still trying to smile till the very end. ""Hanari-sama, please find my sister. Then after you find her, please do not tell her that I am her sister..."

"Hisana..." Is all I said while tears are running down my eyes._ Is there really nothing I can do to save her?_ I thought.

"And also... please promise me, Hanari-sama..."

"Anything. I would do anything for you, Hisana. Just tell me." I assured her.

"Your feelings toward Byakuya-sama... I was aware of it all this time, but still I selfishly married him. Please forgive me, Hanari-sama." she said as tears flowed down her eyes.

"W-What are you saying Hisana?" I weakly smiled at her even though tears are flowing down my cheeks. "It's not worth of an apology. It's all right. I'm not angry at you for it. I will never be angry at you. You're my bestfriend, right?" She replied with a nod.

"Please promise me, Hanari-sama... That you will marry Byakuya-sama and make him happy. If you do that, I will be rest assured and I'll also be happy."

"B-But-"

_But... He's your husband. Someone who swore an oath to you. How could I possibly do such a thing, Hisana?_ I thought.

"I know that Byakuya-sama loves me but, he will never love me the way that he loves you, Hanari-sama." she said. "So please, promise me, Hanari-sama.''

I looked at her, unaware of what to do... _There's just no way that I could do that, Hisana... but if it's for you..._ I just nodded and hold her hand.

"Will you really be happy if I do that?" I asked her, which was replied by a nod.

"Thank you, Hanari-sama." she told me while smiling weakly.

After a few moments, Byakuya entered the room and sat beside me, while looking at Hisana's fragile condition. I looked at his face. It shows an expression I never saw before. A very sad face.

_"...He will never love me the way that he loves you, Hanari-sama."_ I remembered what Hisana said a while ago. _That's wrong Hisana. Byakuya loves you very much._

I stood up and walked towards the door.

"Hanari?" Byakuya called me, a question hidden in his call.

"You two deserve some private time together." I turned to look at him as I smiled weakly.

"Hanari-sama." This time, it was Hisana who called me. "I am very sorry I couldn't return your kindness. Even though I am not fitted to be Hanari-sama's friend, you still befriended someone like me. I am really thankful that Hanari-sama appeared in my life. Thank you, Hanari-sama."

I rushed to her side again and holded her hand gently. "What are you saying? You're the best bestfriend I ever had! You're the person who saved me when I almost died of depression in Rukongai, you're my friend who's always with me all the time, and you're like a sister who's always allowing me to be spoiled." I smiled at her, even though my tears would really like to burst out now. "Thank you very much."

"W-What am I doing?" I said as I smiled while scratching my head, feeling like a fool. "S-Sorry for being in the way of your special private time. Hahaha!" I tried to laugh and I immediately ran outside. _Arrrrrrrrrgh! I can't hold these tears anymore!_ I thought, as tears burst from my eyes.

After an hour, Hisana died.

* * *

><p>It was the last day of her wake, but I didn't go. I just can't afford to see her lying inside of a casket. Seeing my bestfriend dead, knowing that she's not here anymore. It just pains me to think of it.<p>

I went back to my mansion and there at my bedroom, I ate lots and lots of strawberries. I did that while crying. I looked like a child who sulks after losing her toy or so.

When suddenly, someone knocked at my door. Thinking that it was the chef who's bringing me the strawberries, I ordered that person to come inside. But I was wrong, it was Byakuya. I'm not that shocked to see him there, after all, he really likes popping out of nowhere.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him while munching my strawberry, my eyes not showing even the least interest in his sudden appearance.

"That's my line. What do you think you're doing here?" He asked me, not in an angry way, but in his oh-so-stoic way. He's looking at me worriedly.

"This is my house. I'm free to do whatever I want to do here." I answered him boredly. Recently, I'm looking like an emo, maybe that's what made him worry... "By the way, why did you know that I'm here?"

"You did that before when he died, you locked yourself in your private quarters." he answered, as he reached for a basket which contains a lot of... _OH! :"3_

"Here's some strawberries." My eyes showed a little of bliss. _Strawberries~!_ "You like eating it, right?" he asked.

"How did you know that I'm eating strawberries?" I replied him with a questionning glare.

"We've been friends since we were young, and everytime you're sad, you're always eating strawberries." he sighed as he handed over the strawberries.

"Thanks." I replied as I took the basket of strawberries. "Wait a moment, okay?" I stood up and ran outside.

I went to my chef and ordered him to make me a strawberry cake, as I gave him the basket of strawberries. I also asked for the... 'monkey fruit'... which is covered in a wrapper. After that, I immediately returned to my room. I saw Byakuya sitting in a pillow which resided next to my bed.

"Here." I handed over the wrapped thing. Disgust creeping all over my face, which I knew he noticed. "It's your favorite... 'monkey fruit'."

"Normal people call it banana, Hanari." He said as he took the ba- ... the wrapped 'monkey fruit'. "I can't believe you're still agitated about the _Banana Accident_." he stoically stated.

"Just shut it." I grumbled, embarassed of what I reminisced about that stupid _Banana Accident_.

After that, we silently ate our own favorite foods. Not a single word came out for a while.

* * *

><p>A moment of silence had passed. After eating my last piece of strawberry, out of the blue, I asked him a question.<p>

"We're to find Hisana's younger sister, right?"

He looked at me with his stoic face, but still, a hint of surprise glimpsed on his eyes. He's not surprised of my sudden talk. He's surprised about me mentioning Hisana's name.

"Any clue about her whereabouts?" I asked.

"None." he simply answered.

"Hisana..." At the mention of her name, he immediately looked at me. "We both promised her that we'll find her sister, right?" I momentarrily paused.

"If that's the case, why won't we have a contest, Byakuya? Let's see who can find her first." I grinned at him, a grin which I inherited from Yoruichi-sama as time passed by.

Before, when we were still young, we really like challenging each other. FYI, he only beated me once in a tag game... The reason? Yeah... It's because of the stupid 'monkey fruit'. Some fool recklessly loitered around the manor, throwing 'monkey fruit' peels all over the ground, which later made me slip and hit the ground. And the hot-headed Byakuya took the chance and caught me.

He looked at me seriously, but after that, he returned the grin. It gave me the creeps! "I won't lose to you this time." he said as he stood up. He walked out of my room and left my mansion.

* * *

><p>BYAKUYA'S POV<p>

(The day after the funeral of Hisana)

At the Kuchiki Mansion

I woke up late in the morning, and looked at the balcony residing outside my bedroom. _It's almost noon, huh_? I thought to myself.

I rose up from my bed and walked up to my table. This is the first time my table is not piled up with paperwork, but instead, it is piled up of letters of condolences, which came from different people of different families. But there, on the center of my table, is where the bananas that Hanari gave me occupies.

Then once again, I looked at my balcony. This time, I noticed that the cherry blossom trees are already in full bloom. Falling petals dances in the wind, giving the people a cozy feeling. I suddenly remembered the time when I first met Hisana. It was Hanari who brought us together...

_Why when it comes to love, I always fail? I always do great when it comes to business and family leadership... Then why?_

_First it was Hanari. She's someone who I care for deeply, someone who I love dearly, someone who I'll never stop loving... But still, I stupidly let another man steal her away from me..._

_Then, the second one, is Hisana. The girl who saved me from my first heartbreak. Someone who I swore an oath to live forever with. Someone who I love and care for... But this time, I let the fate to steal her away from me..._

_I..._

I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts when someone suddenly barged in my room. It was Matsumoto Rangiku. The Squad 10's current 3rd seat. She was panting hardly. I bet she was running all over the place.

"What do you think you're doing here, Matsu-" I was cut off when she suddenly spoke.

"Kuchiki!" the blond woman abruptly shouted at me. "Hanari is..." Rangiku paused momentarily.

"Hanari's missing!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 1

Spring and Autumn: Our Seasonal Love

A Bleach fanfiction! (Kuchiki Byakuya X OC)

Disclaimer: I am not thy author of Bleach. Tite Kubo does. He's one lucky man to have an amazing talent! I totally envy him!

Sorry for the long wait guys. I've been pretty busy this past few days. Busy for the upcoming last semester test. *sigh* I hope you enjoy this chapter, even though it's short. Hahahaha! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 - Creeping Menace<p>

* * *

><p>HANARI'S POV<p>

While lying on the bed, I looked up the window and noticed that the sun's already soaring quite high. I sat up, stretched my arms and released a heavy yawn. As I reached for my table clock, its alarm suddenly went off, which immediately sent someone flying inside my room.

"Good morning Hana-chan!" Mashiro, a girl with bright green hair, greeted me with a hug.

"Good morning. . ." I replied dizzily, still wanting to go back to sleep. Mashiro released me from her hug. She took my hand, gesturing me to stand up. "Come on, Hana-chan! Breakfast's already served~! It's my specialty, fried bacon with sunny side-up eggs! It's your favorite, right?"

_Your speciality? Yeah, right. You always turn the bacon into burned coals._ I thought. But even though I really didn't want to go, she still managed to bring me downstairs to join them with their breakfast.

"Good morning, Hanari-chan!" Shinji waved his hand and told me to sit beside him. When I was about to greet them all a good morning, Shinji suddenly shouted, "WOW!", which made everyone quite shocked. It even shooed away my sleepiness.

"Recently, you're becoming more and more of a beauty, Hanari-chan. It makes me wanna hug you~!" He said as he suddenly bear-hugged me. "Don't you agree, Lisa?"

_Umm... I totally believe that my appearance has been like this over this past 50 years..._ _So there should be no changes, right?_ I thought.

"Hmm... You're completely right, Shinji." The four-eyed girl replied while looking at me from head to toe. "She definitely got the curves, her buckets aren't that big nor small. She's got what it takes to be in this magazine." Lisa said the last part with an approving thumb, while she advertises her porn-like magazines.

I sighed. _Damn perverts..._

"Could you please hide that magazine away?," The annoyed Hiyori stated. "Just looking at it makes me sick."

"You're just jealous of those models, right? After all, yours is just too small. It's not even worth mentioning." Shinji stated and released an evil laugh.

Hiyori took her slipper and slapped it straight at Shinji's face. "What did you say? You dickhead!" She slapped him again and again and again, making Shinji's face more sore than ever.

This is an everyday occurence for me. As you can see, I am living here, in the World of the Living, with the Vizards. It's been over 50 years since I left Soul Society, and they are the ones who took me in.

"Guys, guys." Rose said. "Settle down, okay? The breakfast's getting cold." Hiyori and Shinji obeyed Rose, but before they sit on each one's chairs, Hiyori gave Shinji her final slipper slap.

While eating, we had conversations with each other, which is the reason I enjoy breakfast everyday. The feeling of having a family... it's just warm and cozy.

"Hanari," Kensei suddenly called my attention. "We need to tell you something." He said. Everyone's expressions changed out of nowhere, they suddenly got serious.

"W-What?" I asked nervously. "Did something happened?"

"I-It's nothing!" Shinji assured me as he patted my back. "We're just going to Kisuke's store later."

"Oh... So that's it, huh? I thought something terrible happened..." I said as I released a phew. Wait... _AAAAAAAHHHHH!_

"Y-You're going to meet with Kisuke-sensei later?" I asked and exclaimed. "Why am I not included?" I grumbled like a baby. Well, I really missed my teacher and I wanted to see him so much.

"Err..." Shinji stammered. "W-We need someone to look after the house..." He reasoned out.

"And why does it have to be me?" I asked with one eyebrow raising.

"Err..." He stammered again. "Lottery is at fault. Hehe..." He said as he scratched his head and giggled. I pouted. _Hmmp! What a lame excuse. I bet you just randomly picked names!_

He laughed and patted my head. "Better luck next time, Hanari-chan~!"

* * *

><p>Just as the sun reached the peak of the sky, Shinji and the others were preparing to depart.<p>

"Take care of yourself, okay?" Love said as hugged me.

"Oh come on, Love." I said as I patted his back and after a while, he released me from the hug. "There's no need for this hugging thing. You're just leaving for a while, right? This not goodbye, you know!" I smiled.

"Y-Yeah. Hahaha..." He said as he laughed.

Even though it was just a second, I saw Love's expression changed. Also... that laugh. It just seems like it is filled with guilt.

After that they left. But, before closing the door, Mashiro waved a hand. "I'm gonna miss you Hana-chan. See you later~!"

"Y-Yeah!" I stammered and smiled a little.

The door closed and the house was filled with nothing but silence. I sat down the couch and pondered deep into my thoughts.

_They'e acting strange. There's definitely something wrong going on here..._

* * *

><p>SHINJI'S POV<p>

We remained quiet on our way to Urahara's Store. Finally, Mashiro broke the awkward silence.

"I wonder what will happen to Hana-chan..." Mashiro muttered, while feeling worried. "T-They're after her, right?"

"Yeah..." Kensei simply answered.

"Then, why are we leaving her alone?" Hiyori exclaimed. "We took her in to keep her away from them, right?"

"Calm down Hiyori." Rose said.

"How could I calm down? She might become... like us!" she stated out loud. "Aren't you even worried?"

"WE'RE ALL WORRIED!" I shouted. The feelings of tension and worry mixing inside my gut. "We... just have no right to disagree. It's Kisuke and Yoruichi we're talking about here. Even them agreed about it... We can't do anything more... We just have to believe in her."

After that, we all went silent again.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p>Next chapter to be posted next Sunday! :D<p>

Sorry for the short update... :| ... It's better than nothing, right? :"


	4. Chapter 2

Spring and Autumn: Our Seasonal Love

A Bleach fanfiction! (Kuchiki Byakuya X OC)

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

By the way, the news said that Bleach already entered its final arc... OH NO!

Author's Note to the Public: By the way, I'm following Bleach's story line. But of course, I would also add some twist to it! BWAHAHAHA! XD I like it when the Superman Aizen hits the town! Oh yeah!

* * *

><p>RUKIA'S EXECUTION ARC<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 - Reappearance of the Maple Emblem<p>

* * *

><p>In Soul Society<p>

Byakuya's POV

I'm all alone inside my office, my lieutenant's currently out talking to my little sister. Paperworks are all piled up on my desk. Here I am, trying to ignore my conscience by busying myself with work.

Flashback

"What are you saying... Kuchiki-taichou, you don't mean..." Renji said while gripping a cell bar tightly, trying not to believe what I just said.

"Don't make me repeat myself." I said. "Level 1 Criminal, Kuchiki Rukia, will be executed in 25 days at the Sokyoku Hill. That is the final decision of the Soul Society."

I looked at Rukia and noticed her face getting a bit sad, which made suddenly remember Hisana. She really looks like her sister everytime her firm look goes away. Hisana always holds a soft-looking face unlike Rukia's hard and mostly emotionless face.

"This is probably our last conversation, Rukia." I continued. "The next time we meet will be at the execution place."

I left the room and headed to my office.

End of Flashback

I stopped reading the reports and failed to fight my conscience.

_If Hisana's still alive, she'll probably get sad.. or worse, she might even get angry at me for doing this... I'm really sorry, Hisana. I don't want to break my promise to you but, I also made a promise to my parents that ... I won't break the rules anymore... I'm really sorry..._ I thought, when suddenly I heard someone shouting outside my office.

"Stop acting like a baby, dammit!," a girl said which I immediately recognized as our 9th seat.

"B-But! A-A-A ghost appeared and-!" A boy reasoned out.

"Ghosts can't hurt people, stupid! If I were you, I would be more afraid of living people because they're the ones who could hurt you!" The tomboyish 9th seat replied.

I gulped, which is not a Kuchiki-like thing to do. I suddenly thought of someone which I know will kill me once she knew what I'm doing.

_Hanari, huh?... I'm kind of glad she's currently not here, or else... Or else, she would kill me in Hisana's stead._

In the World of the Living

HANARI'S POV

"A-Achoooo!" I suddenly sneezed and rubbed my nose. "Hmm... I wonder who's thinking about me right now..." I muttered and looked at the sky.

It's already evening, maybe around at 8. Shinji and the others are not yet home so I decided to wait for them at the park. I sat on a swing and playfully swayed it.

"I wonder why it's cold even though it's summer..." I said as I shrugged because of the cold. I sighed. "I wish I brought a jacket with me."

Since it's summer, I'm wearing a peach summer dress with black frills on the chest part. It's Lisa-nee-san who picked this for me! D-Don't get me wrong, I'm not a fan of frilly things! Also, I tied my hair on a pony style with a red tie holding it in place.

I really thought it's hot so I'm dressed like this and all... but, it seems like the temperature's getting colder and colder each minute. _This is nuts!_ I thought._ It's so freaking cold! This is not normal! Did someone plant several airconditioners at this park?_

"Arrrrghhhh! C-Cold! T-Too cold!" I shivered as I stood up. "This is enough! I'll just go home and wait for them there!" I grumbled and walked away.

When suddenly, several people appeared in front of me. Guess what? They're Shinigamis! There are 4 of them standing in front of me, but I only recognize 3 of them.

_Wait... How come I didn't notice them coming? Did my skills degrade this much?_ I thought to myself.

"Yo! Hanari!" Rangiku, my long lost friend greeted me while she waved her hand. "It's been over 50 years since we last saw each other, right? I missed you!" She ran to me and suddenly hugged me.

I returned back the hug and said "Yeah. I missed you too."

"Matsumoto!" The white-haired kid, the one I don't recognize, suddenly shouted at Rangiku. "Don't forget the reason why we're here!"

She suddenly released the hug and sighed. "We'll have to save this chit chat for later, perhaps. Haha." She told me as she returned to the white-haired kid's side.

_Later? Will there be anytime for 'later'? What does she mean by that?_

The white hair kiddo suddenly unsheated his sword and poited at me. "Shihouin Clan leader, Maple Emblem, Shihouin Hanari! You are hereby under arrest for the suspection of betrayal, you who left the Soul Society without stating any of your purposes, and for remaining in the World of the Living beyong its time limit."

_Wait. It's true that I left the Soul Society without telling anyone but... why would they arrest me now? Actually, the time limit already reached its limit decades ago. Something's weird..._ I thought.

"The warrant was issued by the Central 46. That's why, don't even try to struggle your way out of this, or else..." The kid suddenly raised his sword. "Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!" The sword released a dragon-like ice that reached the sky, which caused black clouds to gather around it.

"T-That sword..." I muttered, surprised of what just happened. I looked at the kiddo and said, "Brat! W-Why do you have that sword?"

_That sword belongs to him... It should have died with him... If that's the case, what is that sword doing here? Why does that kid have it? Just what in the world is happening?_

I suddenly heard some people snorting. I noticed that it came from Yumichika and Ikkaku. I looked at them strangely, without removing my shocked expression.

"See? Bringing Hitsugaya-taichou was the best choice after all." Yumichika said while giggling. "Yeah." Ikkaku replied. "I expected this expression from her after all."

"You two bastards! Are you trying to make fun of me?" I said angrily. _This two's so annoying! Arrrrrrghhhh!_

"Taicho is.." Rangiku muttered as he pointed at the white haired kid. "Hitsugaya-taichou is the Gotei 13's new 10th squad captain. Which means he is_ his_ successor."

I looked at the kid and noticed that he is wearing a captain's haori. _So you mean... That this kid is a captain?_

"That's enough for the talk, you guys!" Their Hitsugaya-taichou stated. "Let's get this finished!"

Well... I just noticed this but... try to look at my current situation using a third person point of view. 4 armed Shinigamis are attacking a girl unarmed. Don't you think it's kinda ridiculous?

They lunged at me all together at once. I tried to get out of my Gigai by using the Mod Soul that Kisuke-sensei gave me. I swallowed it but...

_Shiiiiiiiiit! I forgot that I'm glued to my Gigai! Therefore... I'm stuck! Hmmm... By the way, did I just left my Zanpakuto at home? ..._ =_=

"Eh? So you can't get out of you Gigai, huh?" Yumichika teased. "Then, this will be as easy as capturing a baby. Hahaha!"

"You've got gots to underestimate me, Ayasegawa Yumichika!" I said as I smirked.

"Bakudo No. 63, Sajo Sabaku!" The white-haired kid casted a binding spell around me.

"See? You're as weak as a baby, Hanari-chan!" Yumichika teased me.

However, the one that got caught in the Bakudo is not me, it's only my afterimage. "Way of the Covert Ops, Third of the Shiho, Molted Cicada."

Rangiku smirked. "Just what I would expect of the Supreme Commanding Chief Executive Officer of the Covert Ops. You're still as fast as the wind."

"Well, thank you for the compliment." I said as I rubbed my head and smiled. "Hey... I forgot to ask something."

"What is it?" The Hitsugaya kid asked.

"The casualties that will be resulted with our fight, will be deducted from your pay, right?" I said while smiling kindly and innocently as possible.

"Right." He replied. "But don't worry, our fight with you won't cause too much damage. After all, a Shinigami like you is as powerless as a baby."

"Underestimating me is a rather bad idea, Little Captain-san." I said as I smirked. "Let's see what will happen when you do that."

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p>Hope you like it! Hahahaha! xD<p>

Next chapter to be posted next week! :D


	5. Chapter 3

Spring and Autumn: Our Seasonal Love

A Bleach fanfiction (Kuchiki Byakuya X OC)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach! Tite Kubo does! And I hate him for making the Bleach enter its final arc! T,T

For the readers: Lieutenant = Fukutaichou, Taichou = Captain. okay? ;D

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 - The Worst Babysitter - Hitsugaya Toshiro! Hanari and Byakuya's Unexpected Meeting!<p>

* * *

><p>HANARI'S POV<p>

The next thing I knew was, here I am, lying on a bed inside the 4th Squad's barracks. With Unohana-taichou tending my injuries, I feel immediately regenerated.

''So, you're finally awake, Hanari-san." Unohana-taichou said, while smiling kindly.

"Why..." I muttered. "Why did you save me?"

"Why would I not?" She replied kindly. "No one ordered me to not heal you, Hanari-san. So I shall do what I please."

I sat up on the bed and looked at my surroundings. I noticed that the 3 of my pursuers also ended up in the emergency room. Unlike me, whose injuries are minor, Yumichika and Ikkaku's are quite major (like suffering from heavy bleeding). However, it seems that Rangiku's not in a critical state (only collapsed because of the high-level reiatsu and was hit by a low kido spell).

"Just what I would expect of you." Unohana-taichou said as noticed me looking at them."You live up to your reputation as the most powerful Shihouin leader of all time."

"It seems that we're wrong about underestimating her." said the white hair little captain as he entered the room. I noticed that he's also wrapped with bandages.

"You've underestimated me too much." I said and grinned. "It seems like you guys forgot who you were fighting with. BWAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed and pointed at the kid mockingly and tried to tease him a bit.

Suddenly, a tear-like sound echoed around the room. "Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! My injury..." I snapped and covered it. I noticed that the white hair little captain grinned and I heard him snort at me.

"Why you midge-" I shouted at him and another injury opened up. "OUUUUUUUUUUCH!"

"You shouldn't force yourself too much, Hanari-san. It would open up your injuries." Unohana-taichou said.

It took her a while to heal me. The little captain remained silent, so do I. The room was filled with nothing but the sound of reiatsu that Unohana-taichou uses to close my wounds.

"So..." I started. "When will you hold me in a cell? I know that out of all the people who fought me a while ago, you're the one who knows my capabilities of escaping. Right, Little Captain-san?"

"Yeah." he replied. "That's why we put that on you."

'_That'_? I thought.

"Look at your wrist." he said. I immediately looked at my right wrist and noticed a bracelet resting on it. I noticed that the bracelet is made of Seki Seki - Lethality Stones. They are stones that could seal one's Reiatsu and hinder one's sensing capabilities.

"I see..." I said while smiling a bit. "You've made a rather wise choice this time."

I looked at the white haired kid and noticed that he's bringing Hyourinmaru with him. I closed my eyes and immediately reminisced someone. Someone with the same blue green eyes. Someone whom Hyorinmaru once claimed to be his master. Someone so important to me.

* * *

><p>HITSUGAYA"S POV<p>

I looked at her and noticed she suddenly got quiet.

_This girl... there is something about her that bothers me... Come to think of it, while we were on our fight a while a ago, she asked me why I do have Hyourinmaru... Why would she ask something ridiculous like that? Isn't the answer obvious? It's because Hyourinmaru is MY Zanpakuto..._

_Wait... H-How could she be aware of my Zanpakuto if she hadn't seen it even once? She left the Soul Society 50 years ago, right? And, I just learned about Hyourinmaru's existence 40 years ago... I'm positive that I've never met her before nor anything like that. Could she probably witnessed another wielder of Hyourinmaru decades ago? But that's impossible... Hyourinmaru was born from my soul... There's no way it could be-_

"May I know your name, Little Captain-san?" She abrubtly spoke which made me pull out from my thoughts.

"Captain of the Squad 10." I immediately replied. "Hitsugaya Toushiro."

"Toshiro-kun, right?" She smiled. "May I ask you a question?"

_T-Toushiro-kun?_ I thought. "Don't call me 'Toshiro-kun'. Call me Hitsu-" I stopped speaking when her face suddenly got sad. Unlike a while ago, her face was full of liveliness... Now, it's just nothing but a projection of loneliness.

"Do you..." she stated, loneliness creeping on her eyes. "Do you by any chance, know something about -"

A Hell Butterfly suddenly flew in and relayed the message. "Western outskirts has received unusual reactions! Issue warnings from the Section #3 to Section #8!"

"It seems like there's some trouble outside, huh?" I said as I headed to the door. "Unohana-taichou, I'll leave the rest to you. Take care of them."

"You still haven't fully recovered, Hitsugaya-taichou. I would like you to not force yourself." She replied.

I removed the bandages and showed her that I'm fully recovered. "Please don't treat me like a kid, Unohana-taichou. I can handle petty things like regeneration, so don't worry." I continued to walk outside.

"Wait!" Shihouin Hanari shouted. "We're still not done talking!"

"We will talk later. Go get some rest first." I said and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>While walking on my way to my office, I met Kuchiki-taichou along the way. He stopped walking, so do I.<p>

"Good morning, Kuchiki-taichou." I greeted him. "Do you have anything you need from the Squad 10?"

"Nothing in particular." He replied. "I'm just searching for Matsumoto-fukutaichou. I need to talk to her about the... Shinigami Women's Association. Any idea where she is?"

Even though it's just a second, I noticed it. He's really indeed being traumatized by those women. Poor Kuchiki...

"She's currently in the 4th Squad's barracks with someone tending her injuries." I replied.

"I see." He said as he walked away. "Then, I shall go to the 4th Squad's barracks instead. "

"Yeah..." I simply muttered and continued my walk to my office. When suddenly... WAIT!

I ran after Kuchiki-taichou and when I finally caught up to him, I blocked his way (not in an obvious way).

"Y-You're going the wrong way, Kuchiki!" I abruptly stated.

He looked at me stoically. "But I believe that this is the way to the exit, Hitsugaya-taichou."

"I-I don't mean it like that! Y-You... T-T-The thing is..."

_The thing is... we can't let you know about Shihouin Hanari's return..._

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

* * *

><p>"Squad 10's Captain Hitsugaya Toushiro and Lieutenant Matsumoto Rangiku, Squad 11's 3rd seat Madarame Ikkaku and 5th seat Ayasegawa Yumichika. I hereby order you, under the warrant of Central 46, to capture Shihouin Hanari." Captain Commander stated and handed me the warrant arrest.<p>

"Capture Hanari, huh?" Matsumoto muttered. "That would be a hell of a mission, right?"

"Yeah..." Madarame replied. "After all, capturing someone like her is trying to capture the wind. Remember her signature move? That Molted Cicada? It's a whoa-wesome Shunpo..."

"Just as expected of the Leader of the Covert Ops, right?" Ayasegawa said. "But there shoul be no worries, right? After all, HItsugaya-taichou is coming with us. He shall be the key to our victory."

Everyone looked at me. Different expressions painted from different faces. _Do they trust my abilities?... No. That's not it... There's something that I'm not aware about. Something that only I am not aware of it..._

"Everyone." called our attention and looked at us seriously. "There are things that you should do after you capture Shihouin Hanari."

"First of all, before entering the Soul Society, you should have already put the Lethality Stones Bracelet on her to seal her reiatsu and suppress her sensoring abilities.

"As I can remember, the Lethality Stones do not only do sealing and hindering one's abilities, right?" I asked. "In repayment for not being able to sense any reiatsu, the people around her would also not be able to sense her reiatsu, right? Isn't that risky for us? What if she suddenly escaped. We won't be able to keep track of her."

"That's right." he replied. "But that side effect is also needed for the second condition."

"The second one is, don't let Kuchiki-taichou know about her return. It would be too risky." Captain Commander said.

"Risky?" I asked, confused of what he's talking about.

"Hanari.." Matsumoto muttered. She then looked at me and smiled a bit. "Hanari and Kuchiki-taichou are very close to each other. They're friends ever since they were young and grew up together. If they were not best friends, anyone would think that they're lovebirds because of their closeness."

"But still." I reasoned out. "Kuchiki won't go that far, like saving her or something. Remember how he treated his sister. Kuchiki Rukia broke the rule, right? Even though she's sentenced to execution, for his pride, he will not interfere. Anyone who breaks the rule should be punished. That's his principle. I doubt that he would sacrifice his pride to save that Shihouin Hanari." I said.

"I doubt that he will ignore her." Matsumoto smirked. "I would only say one thing, Taichou... A thing that a kid like you can't still apprehend."

"Hey... Did you just called me-" I snapped but I was immediately cut off by my lieutenant.

"Love is considered powerful because it can discard something that we embrace too much. Love can discard someone's precious pride!"

* * *

><p>END OF FLASHBACK<p>

* * *

><p>"G-Going to the 4th Squad's barracks would be a waste of time." I told the oh-so-stoic Kuchiki-taichou. <em>Matsumoto's all babbling about that love-love-thing that Kuchiki feels about Hanari. It's impossible for a man so stoic to comprehend something that Matsumoto describes as love.<em>

"That would be for me to decide, Hitsu-" Kuchiki-taichou was suddenly cut off when he heard footsteps heading on our way. He looked at the direction where the footsteps are heard from.

"Toushiro-kun! Where are you?" A familliar voice echoed from the other side of the corridor. "Come out here, you white-haired midget captain!"

_Who the heck called me a midget?_ I looked hardly on the other side of the corridor, but I really can't see anything. After all, that part of the corridor is dark without any lights to light it with.

Out of a sudden, a figure of a girl with red long hair wearing a peach summer dress popped out of the dark corridor. Now, we could see her very clearly with the lights on. She suddenly stopped track of her running.

"I finally saw you, Toushiro-kun..." she said as she hold her knees and pant to the ground. When she looked up, her face turned from cheerful to shocked.

"B-Byakuya?" she muttered.

_This is bad!_ I looked at Kuchiki and noticed his surprised expression as well. _This is the first time I saw his expression change like this. Matsumoto's right..._

He looked at her with pure shock and muttered. "Hanari."

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p>:D More reviews please! :D I need some advice from ya guys! Hell yeah! :D<p>

Rangiku's kinda cheezy, right? LOL. XD


End file.
